


Twins and Trine

by Beautiful_Infinity, ShaaraSeeker



Series: Twins and Trine [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Family, Gen, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, PWP, Romance, Sticky, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Infinity/pseuds/Beautiful_Infinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaaraSeeker/pseuds/ShaaraSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots, two-shots, drabbles, and everything else in Beautiful_Infinity and ShaaraSeeker's Of Lambos and Seekers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Time For Everything

Sideswipe's engine growled softly as he approached the edge of the half destroyed building. He'd been out on patrol in a pretty deserted part of what was left of downtown Iacon when something pinged him on long range sensors and the sound of jet engines roared in the distance. Considering this particular patrol was punishment, he was rather irritated and slagging Seekers seemed just the perfect way to bleed it off. He watched the motion sensor ping him as the Seeker got closer. And then closer. And then... he jumped with a war whoop.

Starscream thought that he caught an air current...but misjudged it and dropped more than a little bit. He cursed loudly, swooping downward just enough to get in range of the broken-down buildings that littered the landscape. Fraggit. What a pain. Then something actually landed on his back, and he howled. "What in the slag!" he snarled, immediately banking left toward an overhang, intending to scrape the offending whatever it was off him.

Sideswipe laughed loudly and mockingly as he tugged hard on the leading edges of the Seeker's wings to get him to angle up. "Chose the wrong time to fly by, 'Con!" He cackled.

Starscream winced; whatever that glitch was doing hurt! "Get off me, you cretin!" Starscream shrieked, winging under the broken down building, aiming just under the steel girder that waited there. It would be an extremely tight fit, and more than a little difficult to make sure not to hit himself too...and who the frag was this mech, anyway? Sideswipe's grip managed to throw him off, though, and he hit the support with a glancing blow, spiraling out of control now and cursing with every breath.

Sideswipe held on for dear life, the crazy spinning making him dizzy. This was still an ongoing art, so the idea of jumping off BEFORE the Seeker hit the target was still a thought too late. His fingers dug in to hold on. Hopefully the Seeker would break his fall... Then again, he COULD test that new parachute system Ratchet had installed...

"-slag-" Starscream gasped before he hit the ground, his wings twisting just enough to cause a wave of pain to wash over his sensornet. He had tried to twist as he landed, putting his unwanted passenger between him and the broken building, but it had only been partially effective. He simply wasn't used to having another mech actually riding his back! A sharp gasp of pain fell from his lips, and he threw his head back, trying to wriggle free from the debris, and from the grip of his attacker.

The red frontliner groaned slightly as he stumbled from the rubble of the crash. Once again Sideswipe, the thought was too late to jump off. He shook his helm irritably. He would have to tell Sunstreaker that they needed more practice. Unfortunately, Powerglide was a poor substitute for the actual thing. Once his equilibrium had been regained, he turned to eye the wreckage. If his luck held, that Seeker would be dead.

Starscream groaned feebly from his position in the wreckage. He attempted to comm his wingmate, Skywarp, yet all he could hear on the channel was a dead buzz. Either his comm was fried from the crash, or else this area was one of the many dead zones scattered throughout Cybertron. EMP weaponry tended to have lasting effects on metallic objects...His optics were slitted as he watched the crimson mech, who looked relatively unharmed. Quietly, so as to not arouse suspicion, he cycled power to his left null ray, forcing his optics to flicker somewhat to give the illusion of a power flux in his systems.

"Just don't make 'Cons like they used to." Sideswipe sighed. He knew he'd better comm back to base. The attempted Jet Judo had thrown him off his patrol course and Prowl would throw a fit if he wasn't alerted as to the reason. He clicked his comm on... and then off before trying again and still getting a dead buzz. Damn. Probably a dead zone. He looked around, back towards his route. Too rough to transform and take it on wheels. "Frag. Guess I'm walking." He growled. He turned back to the wreckage and the seeker. Hmmm, while he was here he may as well grab whatever he could off the mech. Seekers sometimes carried some pretty useful junk.

Starscream's optics suddenly flared bright crimson and his null ray went off, striking Sideswipe directly in the chest. "They don't make 'Cons they way they used to?" he echoed, cycling power to the right ray just in case. The things still required a cool-off period in between shots, but they were still one of the best weapons Starscream had ever designed.

Sideswipe yelped, the charge from the ray rippling over his armor and seizing his joints. He went lax and fell back, landing rather uncomfortably on a pile of slagged supports and stone.

Starscream stood up with some difficulty, several deep dents making movement a bit painful. "Mistake, pretty mech." he said softly. And for a grounder, he was. Well built, which Starscream could fully appreciate, and strong enough to actually have the bearings to leap upon him. "Whatever am I going to do with you." he mused, clearing out a bit of stone to put the stunned mech upon. "I could disable your motor relays. But then you really would be helpless." Starscream's wings twitched as he thought. "Or I could just bind you to these supports so that you can speak...I have a few things I would like to know." He puts action to words and took several lengths of cabling and lasered them together with a very handy little tool he had in subspace, using them to secure Sideswipe to three metallic posts.

Sideswipe growled, squirming slightly as the effects began to wear off as the Seeker worked. His vocal processor was the first to quit glitching. And boy did HE start glitching. "I'm not telling you SCRAP, 'Con!" He snarled, glaring defiantly at the mech. He was angry with himself. Too overconfident again Sideswipe. Always your fragging problem.

Starscream knelt beside the obviously torqued frontliner with an odd smile on his face. "Oh and why not?" His lips were near Sides' audial horn and his tone was soft. "It's so much easier to cooperate than to struggle...I have the upper hand, here." And he did, despite his injuries. Pale wings twitched, betraying Starscream's always chaotic emotional state, and he just smiled.

"I don't take the easy way." Sideswipe smirked. "Do your fragging worst. You're not getting scrap from me."

"I bet I can get anything I want from you." Starscream's tone dropped. He wondered idly if this one would be a diversion...the flight had heated his circuits because of the storms approaching, and he was certainly interesting enough even for a grounder... Star didn't intend on interrogating the mech; Primus alone knew he probably knew less than nothing. But to tease him, to make him think that was what would happen? Starscream's smile only grew. "If I did my worst you would be...insensate."

Sideswipe growled in warning as the Con's face got close to his. He had, and would, bite out an optic. It wasn't unheard of where he was from and he'd done it before. Headbutting the mech was rather appealing as well. "You don't know who you're fragging with."

"Hmmm, no, no I don't." Starscream smirked. "And you don't know who I am either. Isn't that convenient." Starscream took his fingertip and ran it down the mech's chest, lightly enough that it barely seemed there. "And I'm not fragging with you. Yet."

He stiffened. watching the finger warily and while he was (embarrassingly) inexperienced, he knew the implications and his spark went cold. Sideswipe gnashed his denta. He had... seen cases of this sort. Had never believed it would happen to him, but... "Ha. Can't fool me. Seekers hate grounders. Fragging superiority complexes."

Starscream flickered his optics in annoyance. "Are they still telling you that slag over on your side? There isn't a hate. It's a superiority thing to be sure, but...you have the bearings to jump onto a flier while he flies. I would say that that sets you apart..." Starscream was completely serious with that, punctuating his words with a hand down Sideswipe's face, tracing his features as if trying to see them with his hands.

And that was one step to far for the red mech. He snarled, lunging to snap at the sky blue hands tracing his face. He would fragging gnaw the mech's fingers off!

Starscream slapped Sideswipe's face lightly. "Stop that, glitch. One would think you no better than an Empty, feeding on the chassis of the fallen. Aren't you better than that?" Starscream bit back a wince as his bent left wing brushed against one of the supports.

Sideswipe hissed at the slight sting and glared at the mech. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" He yanked at the restraints, irritated to find they held rather solidly although the weakened supports did creak some. "I'm no glitch! Should have Jet Judo'd your aft and ripped your wings off! Wouldn't be so fragging smug then!"

Starscream positively purred. "If I had my way, your hands would be on my wings all right...but not to tear into them. Wouldn't you like to find out how and why? Won't you even tell me your name?" He wondered what the frag Jet Judo is. "So that's your trick with fliers, is it. Hmmmm..." Star relocated his hand to a gap in Sideswipe's plating near his arm, tracing it idly.

Sideswipe bit back a gasp as circuits were stroked, remaining charge from the null ray shot making them overly sensitive. "Slag off!" He bit out.

"Again, no." That had produced a tiny reaction...Starscream wondered if he could do more. A niggling voice in his processor told him that he was wrong for this, that he might well be doing something horrible...but Starscream overrode it, because he knew that he would stop if the mech next to him demanded it. With that thought in mind, he slipped two slender fingers into a seam on the crimson grounder's side and stroked gently. "Tell me your name."

Sideswipe's lips pressed thinly together, optics flaring both in defiance and slowly growing heat. He twisted to dislodge the Seeker's fingers, pulling at the restraints again.

Starscream moved his hand...to another location, mapping out Sideswipe's form out of a sense of curiosity and a growing feeling of want. He hadn't said no yet, and this was a good thing...he'd love to taste those lips, but it was plain that trying that would be rather unsafe at the moment. "Tell me...your name." he said more insistently, strong hands drifting toward Sideswipe's hip, those fingertips grazing around the plating.

Sideswipe gasped, wiggling slightly. Right now it was suffer his pride and reach the inevitable. Or suffer this possibly getting painful and reach the inevitable. "No!" He ground out. He'd rather lie first.

Starscream's hand froze in place. Did it really mean that much, to stay anonymous? He shrugged. Fine. He looked vaguely familiar, anyway, though he could have sworn he'd seen a golden yellow one, not red. "Aren't you supposed to be golden?"

Sideswipe stiffened at the mention of his brother and this his optics flared white even as he clamped his lips tightly together. Oh he was so screwed. Immediately his optics became far more wary than they had been, his defiance ebbing just slightly. He'd heard... stories about Seekers... Many of which he wasn't sure he really wanted to know if they were true or not. "Course I'm not; I'm red." He muttered.

Starscream actually laughed at that declaration. "Hmm. What am I going to do with you. Of course, I have a few ideas...but you loathe me, I am sure." This was said with a hint of resignation. His fingers drifted over Sides' abdominal plating just the same, and he purred. "I think I know something..."

Sideswipe bared his denta aggressively, his optics locked angrily on the increasingly invasive digits. With a cry he kicked out hard, landing a kick to the mech's stomach, metal denting satisfyingly under his kick.

Starscream hissed in pain. "Aft!" He moved himself swiftly, straddling Sideswipe so that those long legs couldn't get to him. His hands clamped down onto Sides' shoulders and crimson optics glowed. "Now, now. If you wanted it rough, you should have just said something."

"Frag you with a rusty pipe and twist it sideways!" He hissed, twisting under the mech as best he could. "How's that for rough!"

"Oooh, I think I like you more and more with every word you say." Starscream said, pressing himself down upon the grounder and twisting his hips. "Though I'll pass on the 'sideways' bit; it wouldn't fit." He smirked. "You keep giving me ideas and I may not be able to stop myself."

The amount of heat that flashed from the area where their plating ground together surprised him and a small groan left his lips. He swallowed, trying to gain his footing on unfamiliar ground. He was... pretty sure he'd heard the first time was supposed to be not so pleasant... And that was with an attentive lover. With a con, he was sure there should be more pain than this. "You're sick."

"Sick only if you tell me to stop and I don't." Starscream said, stiffening. He pressed down again, rolling his hips, and held Sides' face firm in his hands. He whispered hotly right next to Sideswipe's audial. "Tell me to stop." He punctuated that with another slow rolling motion.

Sideswipe shivered, with another soft groan as the hot air brushed over the sensitive appendage. His circuits were heating uncomfortably now, his body reacting to the stimuli, even as his head rebelled against it. "And you'd stop... Just like that?" He asked in disbelief.

"What do you think I am?" Starscream asked softly. "Yes, I would." The noises coming from those thin lips were doing spectacular things to his meta, with images of the frontliner writhing under him dominating his thoughts. "I want you, right here, right now...after all I captired you...but I don't take what isn't offered to me."

Sideswipe stared at him in amazement and more than a little a suspicion. "But you're a 'Con."

Starscream flickered his optics and shook his head. "Does that really matter in here, where comms don't work and the only one who can see this is possibly Primus himself?" Seriously, what did faction have to do with fragging? Starscream didn't know.

"... For a fearsome and murderous Decepticon you sure are odd." Sideswipe muttered. "Would rather my first time not be with a Con..." the last part was muttered to himself.

Starscream froze. Some part of him went insane, the words 'first time' echoing in his meta. His vocalizer clicked. "If you don't want me...say it. Say it, and I won't touch you. But if you do...and I like pretty little virgins...I will show you what you have been missing all your adult life. Also? Fearsome and murderous? My, their propaganda really is a stretch..."

He had NOT meant to say that out loud. And instant denial was the first reaction he had. "I- I didn't say that! Course I've done it before! I just mean- I'm- " Slag what was he supposed to say?

"You what?" His tone was low and rolling. Hot lips grazed across neck cabling in a slow slide. "You what, Autobot? You know all that there is to know, you know exactly what I am wanting to do with you, how I will make your optical sensors blank to white, how I will twist you under me until you can do nothing but moan my designation?"

Sideswipe swallowed, a small niggling part of his processor starting to push past all the denial and anger in his processor. His arms strained at the bindings, optics shaded two shades darker and a dark purr rumbling in his chest against his conscious will. Apparently his body had already decided what he wanted. He was cycling heavily, plating heating quickly... "I... O-overheating...and don't know your design-a...Primus!" He mumbled as a small alert popped up in his HUD.

"Cooling fans, pretty." Starscream said with a light chuckle. His struggles against the steel cabling looked...beautiful, Starscream thought. And he still hadn't told Star to stop...very encouraging. "So...if you are so knowing, you can tell me if you like this." 'This' turned out to be two fingers over the swell of Sideswipe's pelvic plating, carefully touching everywhere but the covers over his interface array. His other hand was similarly involved, scraping lightly across the mech's back. Starscream's own cooling fans were in overdrive, and he blew hot air from his vents.

Sideswipe felt stupid for not thinking of it and his vents switched on as soon as it had been pointed out. He swallowed again, mouth feeling dry and he opened his mouth to snark at the Seeker... Until his words were stolen by a cry of surprised pleasure as the hand swept over the sensitized plating so close to his interface array.

Starscream whispered, "You like that?" Starscream certainly did, That cry had shot straight through him, and he felt like he was about to catch on fire just from the reactions. His thumb grazed across Sideswipe's interface covers, a slow drag that showed him how hot it was getting. "Open it for me. I want to show you something."

"Ngh..." The soft sound proceeded the surprisingly quick snap of plating snapping aside to reveal a sealed spike housing and a closed valve that undoubtedly had a seal lying behind it. He hissed as the cooler air hit his heated covers and his pedes dug into the stone below them.

Starscream's breath caught in his throat...Primus, he'd told the truth. A low whine escaped his lips, and impulsively, he brought his mouth to Sideswipe's in a soft brush, testing the waters as it were, wanting to taste. The tip of his glossa slid across closed lips, and his hand drifted over the sealed spike housing, barely touching, more heat than anything.

Sideswipe froze in surprise, optics cycled wide with the brush to his lips followed by the glossa. Kissing was... intimate. More intimate than sharing your body with another. It was something you did with someone you cared about. At least, that's what he always assumed. Which was why making out was as far as he and Sunstreaker ever went. He stared at the Seeker incredulously. Then his optics shuttered, followed by his first true moan as the fingers grazed across his equipment. "Oh frag!"

"Mmm." Starscream said softly. "Too much? Or not enough? No matter...if you will not allow me to kiss you this way...there is another." Crimson optics locked on to baby blue and he slid downward between Sideswipe's thighs, never looking away. His hands gently pushed those legs further apart and he delicately lapped at the sealed housing, his hands rhythmically rubbing Sides' inner thighs. He hummed softly, allowing the vibrations to travel through his lips, and he placed them directly onto Sideswipe sucking gently.

Sideswipe cried out, the sound echoing into the sky as his helm slammed back and hips jumped up. Liquid fire shot through him, coming from his spike housing and he could FEEL his never used spike starting to pressurize, uncomfortable to the point of almost being painful as it strained at the sealed housing. He whined and tugged harder at the bindings to maybe soothe it somehow... "Stop!" he gasped. "Hurting..."

Starscream rose up, petting Sideswipe's inner thighs gently. "It's going to, just for a second. Just for a moment, you have to break the seal." He remembered his own...and it had been far less pleasant than this one; his creator has actually hired some glitch to do it, and while it had been pleasurable in the end, Starscream found Skywarp to be a far more pleasing partner. "If you let me do it this way, it will only hurt for a second...and then it won't anymore."

He shook his helm, trying to fight back the insistent pulsing. Frag, he was a warrior yes, but Sideswipe did not revel in pain no matter what Ratchet said, or rather, yelled.

Starscream nodded, slowing down. He wasn't a sadist, fraggit! "I don't want this to hurt you...I want you to enjoy it." The purr was back, and his hands remained above Sideswipe's hips, giving him the choice.

"H-how much does it hurt?" Frag he hated the way his voice shook, but fraggit he wanted it with a surprising passion. This Seeker was a fragging gorgeous mech. Sleek, powerful but reserved and slim with an air about him that Sideswipe honestly found intoxicating. Especially in this moment.

Starscream tilted his head, and then decided not to lie. "Feels sharp, for few seconds...but what I was doing would quickly override that with pleasure instead of pain." And Star knew damned well that he knew what he was doing, once Sideswipe's spike was free...he would likely blow the mech's mind. His fingers drifted back down, circling around, almost dipping down to the surprisingly hot valve that was sealed as well...and would hurt more when he breached it. One thing at a time, though. "Do you want me?" he breathed.

Sideswipe shuttered his optics, hands clenching and unclenching in uncertainty before he gave one sharp nod and grit his denta. If he was going to do this, he wanted it done quickly.

Starscream noted the permission, the assent, and quickly slid back downwards, his lips and glossa teasing the edges of Sides' spike housing in a devastating suction, the tip of his glossa feathering around the edges in a way that most would consider to be incredibly distracting. His fingertips teased the thin metal between spike and valve, and he moaned in pleasure, his own equipment already extremely ready.

Sideswipe gasped before another cry ripped from his throat, half pain, half pleasure as his spike pushed through the seal under the attention. His frame was rigid, tremors shaking it.

Starscream immediately drew Sideswipe's spike into his mouth, his glossa flicking along sensors that had never before been stimulated. A long, low groan escaped his throat, and he swallowed the mech, his lips meeting Sideswipe's pelvic plating and back up again in less time than it took to cycle one's optics several times. His hands teased Sides' valve, not pushing in, just ghosting along the outer edges, and he retracted his own plating, causing a slow trickle of hot lubricant to flow down his right thigh.

Sideswipe moans fell undeterred from the frontliner's lips now. His hips moved subconciously into the wet heat. The Seeker had been right. It had faded fast. His breathing increased as the heat built, pressure banding around the base of his spike and his middle, spiraling him towards some sort of release. "Oh! Oh frag!"

Starscream raised up, murmuring softly, "You want me to continue, or can I try something else?" His valve was achingly empty, the taste of Sideswipe's fluids sharp on his lips. He wanted, wanted, needed something inside him, whether it be his own fingers or Sideswipe's spike even if he knew it wouldn't last long at all. Maybe he should wait, overload him with his lips first..."Want what you have to give me." he said softly. "I can finish you with my mouth, or ride you...which do you want?" He wasn't finished with the mech yet, though...oh, no.

Sideswipe says, "I... I don't ..." He breathed heavily, trying to get two thoughts around the heat and the disappointment of the loss of the pressure. "Ride me?" Primus he hated sounding so unsure.

Starscream purred, wrapping an azure hand around Sideswipe's spike and stroking gently, straddling the mech once more. As an afterthought, he broke the bonds, snapping them right at the stress points he'd welded them at. He positioned himself over Sideswipe's spike, and looked at the mech, a smile on his face. He was the first, and that thought made him move down rather more quickly than he planned to. His helm flew back, a loud cry escaping him. "T-this. Touch me!" Starscream gasped.

Sideswipe 's hips jumped up as the tight, wet and flexible heat surrounded him. Black hands flew to bright red hips, unsure and inexperienced fingers scraping against plating as they traveled up. His hips moved in earnest, braced by his pedes now and his optic shutters drifted shut as the heat and pressure built again. He groaned in pleasure.

Starscream gasped, grinding downward with a practiced spiral of his hips. "Oh frag!" he moaned, rising up only to drop down, clenching and unclenching himself around Sideswipe. The strong grip only fueled his want, and he managed, just barely, to speak. "Pull me onto you. Hard. No...oh Primus...not everyone likes it rough but I doooo!" The last word came up on a higher note and Starscream ground down roughly, chasing his own overload half-mindlessly. "Tell me that you like it. Tell me. I want to hear you. I want to hear how it feels with me on you."

Sideswipe whined, rising to meet Starscream's hips. "I - It feels... Oh it feels amazing!" He keened. His hands had relocated to the Seeker's back unconsciously, fingers grasping at anything to hold on as the heat became unbearable. Suddenly he stiffened as charge peaked and his spike twitched before he overloaded through his hardware for the first time. He shouted, clutching to the form above him as he emptied himself into the seeker.

Starscream gasped at the feeling of hot fluid striking his inner nodes hard, and me moaned loudly, holding on to Sideswipe's hips as he continued to rock himself into his own overload. He had the presence of mind to gasp out, "Override until...until your partner overloads too, oh Primus just a bit more, a little more...unh!" His voice reached the upper register just as his valve clamped down hard, his backstrut arching above the crimson mech.

Sideswipe moaned again, the squeeze on his spike pleasurable. He whined, his optics wide at the sight of the gorgeous Seeker seized with pleasure and in the throes of bliss. "Frag me..." He breathed, not believing his luck.

"I will, if you'll let me." Starscream purred, leaning over the mech while his spike was still buried within him. "I will warn you, though...it hurts more, to break that seal. Afterward, it is so worth it...but it will be painful." Starscream's hand drifted down, testing the heat between Sides' thighs. Oh, he was hot and ready. Starscream could feel the pressure behind the thin barrier...but it didn't have any give, not even the slightest tear. "You want more?"

"Th-there's more?" He shook his helm, embarrassed, "No wait, stupid question, um, I mean, I- Maybe..."

Starscream laughed, but it wasn't an unkind sound. "Were I try show you everything that I know, pretty, it would take me far longer than just this cycle." Starscream slid off Sideswipe, moaning softly at the loss and suddenly empty feeling, and slipped back down, his glossa lapping at the fluids that remained on Sideswipe's spike. He dipped lower, circling the rim of hid valve with his glossa, following it with two fingers over the seal. "I can do to you what you just did to me." The idea of an entirely virgin port around him made Star want to just throw him down and take Sideswipe, but he knew that that was a horrible idea.

Sideswipe gasped again, just now brought aware of the building pressure between his thighs. He whined softly. "How long does it hurt?" He demanded, wanting the pressure alleviated now, wanting to know what Starscream had been feeling with his spike impaling him.

Starscream hesitated. "A bit longer than the other." he admitted. Factions or not, he wanted this to be pleasant...for one, they always remember their first. For two, he was so hard that he felt almost like something was going to break if he didn't do something about it. "What I would do is to tease you like this, with my lips. Just as you overload this way, I will enter you. It will hurt. I will not lie. When you get used to the feeling, the pressure of being filled...you'll likely go off like an overheated plasma cannon." He bent once more and sucked gently around the seal, dragging his glossa over it. His fingers roamed around, teasing sensors, stroking Sideswipe's spike, and back down again. Star's hips moved in slow motion, already imagining thrusting into that tight heat.

Sideswipe 's hips moved in sync to the ministrations and pleasure was beginning to zing through his lines again, his spike hard again. He curled up, hands clutching at Starscream's helm to shove him closer in an unconscious reaction, wanting more. "Please! Please!" He begged, entirely unsure what he was begging for just that he wanted that pleasure released.

The forceful grasp on Star's helm made him moan; the pleas made him growl lowly, redoubling his efforts to bring the crimson twin over in record time. "Yes..." he breathed, right over the heated equipment. "Love to hear you like this." His lips sealed themselves around Sideswipe's valve and he sucked, gently at first, increasing the pressure with every cry, gasp and movement. He stroked Sideswipe's spike hard, squeezing with precise motions and his wings shivered,the sensors aching for touch.

Sideswipe curled even further as once more heat erupted in him and he overloaded, spike releasing transfluid and he could feel his valve clench or at least try to. His forehelm was pressed between Starscream's shoulders as he trembled and gasped.

As soon as Star could feel Sideswipe start moving in overload, could feel his charge, he slid between those perfect thighs and parted him swiftly, getting this part over with. He held himself inside, fighting himself to stay still until he could get used to the feeling and pressure. It was...exquisite. So wet, and fragging tight enough that it was hard to seat himself...but Starscream's wings twitched, and he licked the transfluid from his fingers as he watched his partner.

Sideswipe stiffened, biting into Starscream's shoulder to muffle the cry of pain and shuttering his optics against the coolant pooling in them as his frame seized with the pain originating from his valve. It took some time of holding still but eventually the pain receded and then he was writhing for a different reason as the pressure became unbearable and catapulted him into a third overload that left him shaking and moaning softly against the Seeker over him. His thighs trembled, clamped as they were around Starscream's hips.

"Primus." Starscream said, holding back only with supreme control. He began moving slowly, sliding along sensitized nodes and back in, just a little harder each time. "Tell me." Star whispered. "Tell me and touch me. My wings- they're..ah! sensitive...please..." He dipped his head low and latched his lips onto neck cabling, suckling at it as he moved faster, his spike brushing against deeper nodes, and Starscream keened loudly at the feeling of the charge, the raw clenching, unpracticed movements that threatened to make his world explode. His hands finally pinned Sides' shoulders to the ground, and he pulled his legs up higher to change the angle.

Primus it was hard to get two thoughts around the sensations coursing through him. His fingers twitched as they moved to do as the Seeker asked, spreading along the flat and dented planes of the Seeker's wings. "Primus, I feel hot. Burning. It feels good, but like you're too big even though I can -ah- feel that you're nooooo-ooooooh, don't stop. Please don't stop!"

Starscream couldn't stop. Not with Sideswipe's hands causing painpleaure signals to slide across his sensors, not with that heat, not with that begging voice that was rapidly driving him insane. "Come on!" he growled. "Call to me." And then he thrust even harder than before, striking the top of Sides' port, and he lost it. Lost control. He thrust in fast, though not hard enough to injure, and his body shook with the intensity of the feelings. "Won't stop." he promised. "Won't stop until you're gasping my name."

Sideswipe moaned as his body rocked under the mech thrusting into him. His back scraped along the ground and he could feel his brother's ire at the idea of having to repaint him. He could also feel the dark cloud of possessive jealousy. Sunstreaker was going to be difficult to live with for a bit. He should probably let this mech know that he was probably going to be... a non favorite. His thoughts were cut off as Starscream shifted his legs up and further apart and changed the angle. His optics fritzed as something sensitive was brushed and his valve clamped in response although he didn't quite go over. "Oh Primus! You hit something! I- oh frag!" He disn't cry out his lover's name; how could he, when he didn't even know it?

Starscream gasped aloud and repeated the motion, thrusting firmly into Sideswipe with a broken cry. "You what?" he breathed, trembling in the need to overload. "You what? You like this? Want to do it again and again?" He laughed lightly, hooking Sideswipe's left leg over his shoulder. "Don't worry, pretty. I was the same way." Wide white wings shake as Star slams in hard, taking those dark hips in hand and grinding, the charge visible on his hands.

"NGAH!" Sideswipe screamed as his charge peaked again, his fourth overload washing through his systems. His valve clamped down hard on the large intrusion, almost painful with how big Starscream suddenly seemed. Even after his overload his hips moved gently with aftershocks of pleasure.

"I could totally get used to that." Starscream muttered, finally releasing, letting go to fill the red twin with hot fluids, his spike feeling almost as if it had literally exploded within the mech. He held on tightly, almost as tightly as if it has been Skywarp beneath him. His helm dropped, cradling Sideswipe beneath him, the younger mech's helm in the crook of his shoulder. "Amazing." he breathed. "I will...not be forgetting /that/ anytime soon."

Sideswipe hummed his agreement, shifting to get more comfortable as he panted and vented to cool his frame. "That was... Wow." He mumbled. "Sunny's not happy with me... Uh... Watch out for Sunstreaker the next few battles." Yes, this was a Decepticon, probably a highly ranked one too. But... He figured it was the least he could do to warn him for... not making this unpleasant.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "And how does he even know, with comms down?" Starscream asked, curious. Sunstreaker...that must be the golden one. He slid to the side, out of Sideswipe, and lay on his side, holding on to the mech for a few moments...just out of habit, he told himself.

Sideswipe hissed as Starscream pulled out, too drained to really fight against the cuddling. Besides, despite who it was, it was rather... nice. "Uh... Spark bond." He mumbled. "It is supposed to feel... sore?"

Starscream almost choked. "You're bonded and you were...untouched?" he said incredulously. "Um. Yes, you may be sore for the next cycle or so...and I don't recommend getting fragged in that time, though feel free to do the fragging yourself." He smirked. "I told you so."

"Fine. You told me so." Sideswipe grumbled. "Modesty must not be in your vocabulary. Uh, we're sparktwins."

Starscream considered this. He recalled what he knew about spark twins, and a huge grin touched his lips. "You should show him what I have taught you. Better yet, let me."

Sideswipe blinked in confusion. "What? Yeah, not gonna happen. Sunny'll rip your throat out as soon as he looked at you. He's not happy."

"Why not?" Starscream really didn't understand why that would be. He hadn't forced Sideswipe, not at all. He'd been gentle...well, as gentle as he'd wanted it. "Is this because of this war slag? Because if it is, that's ridiculous."

"No. No it's not that... Okay, partly that. Sunstreaker hates 'Cons more 'n I do. Uh..." His voice became rather embarrassed. "He's... kinda sorta really possessive."

Starscream asks gently, "Then why didn't he take you instead?"

Sideswipe 's face heated, not sure if he should volunteer that information and get Sunny even more mad at him. "Uh... well. We're twins. In ALL ways."

Starscream snorted. "As if that matters. Seekers are occasionally sparked in trines, which is almost the same thing. Raised together. Surely that isn't what's stopping you?" Though, the idea of seeing twins together was reheating his circuits in ways that just should not happen.

Sideswipe says, "Uh... Not what I meant.""

Starscream rethinks things. "He's...untouched as well. Is that what you mean?"

Sideswipe nodded, flinching when the bond suddenly filled with rage and then snapped shut. "We... never got around to it."

"But you have touched him. Kissed him, perhaps?" Starscream's imagination, bad enough to begin with, was running rampant now.

Sideswipe gave the Seeker an odd look. "Yeah. We've... made out plenty. Where's this goin'?"

"Like I said. Show him. Show him what I showed you. Or. Another idea. My trinemates...I could arrange for a...Viewing."

Sideswipe says, "... You really have a death wish, don't you."

Starscream laughs. "I'm a Seeker. Didn't you know? 'Facing and flying."

Sideswipe snorted and moved again, groaning at the protest in his valve. But slag that had been... intense. "I might... think of something. They won't slag us as soon as we get there...?" Despite Starscream having given him a choice, he WAS still A 'Con.

Starscream shakes his head. "No. They won't. Or they'll answer to me. Besides..." Starscream grinned widely, his optics twinkling. "I still have things to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU to an AU. Interesting thought. Head-TC demands to be bonded to Sunstreaker, so he gets it here in this one-shot again co-authored by Katea-Nui. This is...straight up PWP, but there really isn't anything WRONG with that, is there?
> 
> Rating: The usual, M.
> 
> Pairing: Thundercracker/Sunstreaker (why is this so hot?)
> 
> Warnings: Sticky smut and porn without plot. Self-service, I guess :P If you want to look at it that way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not ours. Unfortunately. Because if they were, things. Yes, things.

Thundercracker was bored with this. Patrol. Patrol was the same no matter what faction you were part of, he had discovered. It involved long hours of sitting and waiting and doing a whole lot of nothing, with plenty of time for a mind to wander into places best left alone. He couldn't stop thinking about him, though. Sunstreaker...he was so perfect, and he still couldn't wrap his meta around how he'd actually captured the golden mech's attention, let alone anything more... Thundercracker sighed, the memory from four cycles ago washing over him, and his systems began to heat quite against his will. Skywarp, his patrol partner, was nowhere to be found...and so TC thought that maybe, just maybe it was safe to try something he had heard of, but never done. He sat himself against a stand of large trees, relaxing, and opened his bond with Sunstreaker wide.

Sunstreaker sat slumped forward in the chair that was situated in front of the monitor. Monitor duty... Yuck. It was dull, with so much more he could be doing. Such as polishing his armor. It was beginning to lose the shine he so attentively tried to maintain. If Thundercracker were not on duty, he would entertain himself with watching his lover/bondmate stalk the halls in all his glory. He purred at the thought, all of Thundercracker's strong and confident lines etched perfectly in his mind. The way those white hips swung with his gait. The way those beautiful blue wings spread and twitched with his emotions just under the surface... And he was stuck on monitor duty, frag it. He could be painting the image in his head! With a grumble, Sunstreaker pulled his mind back to his task, noting, but not caring about, Bluestreak practically fragging Wheeljack through his workshop table.

/Sunny./ The voice was whispered, though the bond, and Thundercracker offlined his optics, imagining the smooth features. His hand raised into the air, as if Sunstreaker were in front of him, and he sent a strong image of himself brushing fingertips across Sunstreaker's strong thighs, just barely pressing inward. He hoped that Sunny was alone, for what he planned to do would be...Inconvenient, in public. /I have missed you, Sunstreaker./ he purred, his other hand digging into the soft earth next to him.

Sunstreaker's vents hitched suddenly as something soft brushed up the inside of his thighs. He glanced down in alarm, confused when he saw nothing... And then Thundercracker's voice chased away the feeling for a moment and he immediately brightened, a small smirk forming on his mouth. /It's a patrol, TC. We've been apart longer before./ He teased.

/We have, yes...but I want you now./ Thundecracker's tones through the bond were low and growling, and he touched himself, transmitting the feeling and image of fingers creeping ever higher, the pads scraping across plating kept nestled between perfect golden thighs. /If I were there, that would be my glossa, sliding up your panel until you could not think to do a thing but gasp my name./ he purred. The hand that had been digging in the dirt now touched his own panel, and Thundercracker's exvents were rough, harsh, and filled with want. He was driving himself as crazy as he intended to drive his bonded. /I do hope you are alone, love./

The feeling was back and in conjunction with Thundercracker's words... /H-how the frag are you -?/ A small groan made it past his lips, earning a concerned look from Blaster. /Aw, slag! Wait! I'm not alone! Monitor duty!/

/My secret./ Thundercracker whispered though the bond. /You always have tried to remain silent...how quiet can you be, love, when I am doing this?/ A phantom thumb pressed rhythmically over Sunny's plating, directly over where his spike lay. Thundercracker knew his mate's body well- he couldn't keep his hands to himself when they were together, and it paid off now. His own lips opened on a loud moan, his panel opening to reveal a spike harder than steel, twitching in the autumn air. /I want you, Sunstreaker. I want to taste you, then to fill you until you cannot take it anymore...my hands around your wrists, clamped to our berth, my form over you so that you cannot move except when I will it./

Sunstreaker pressed the back of his hand to his lips, hissing just a bit. "Sunny, ya okay mech?" Blaster looked like he was ready to comm Ratchet. Sunstreaker jerked his head once and gritted out, "Fine. I'm fine." He shifted, trying to get the feelings to stop if only a little. /Primus TC! Can't you wait until I'm offshift?/

/No./ Thundercracker's mental tone was superior, and filled with heat. /I do not want to wait...and I do not think that you do, either./ The ghost fingers played at the edges to Sunstreaker's panels, knowing just where the catches were. Thundercracker licked his lips, palming his own spike and transmitting the feelings to Sunstreaker through their bond. A slow squeeze, a brush against sensitized nodes, slickness softly traveling down its length. /I want to be in you, love./

"Dear Primus!" Sunstreaker breathed. "Blaster c-can you cover? I don't think..." He yelped as he felt something wrap around his spike... which was completely recessed behind his panel. "Sure thing mech. Not a problem." Blaster said with concern in his voice. "Be sure to stop by Ratch, okay? Ya don't sound too good." Sunstreaker nodded stiffly then stood, stumbling to the door and as fast as he could down the hall. He slumped at the door to his quarters with a whine. /Frag it Thundercracker! You just can't wait!/ His mental tone was breathy though, his plating heating as much as he ruthlessly pushed away his arousal.

Thundercracker knew that by now Sunstreaker had found a reason to be somewhere where others could not see, and more importantly, hear, him. /Do you feel that?/ His fingertips barely touched his own spike, dragging through the translucent fluids that had gathered at the tip. He used this to grasp tightly and stroke firmly, up and down in a rough slide. /I feel it. I feel it as if it were you atop me, rocking hard. Oh, how I love to see that, the look on your face as you take me in deep...Sunstreaker.../ His mental tone cut off on a very real, very loud moan of want.

Sunstreaker whined, slumping against the door before he finally coded his way in and he stumbled to the berth. /Insatiable!/ He accused, throwing himself flat on his back and opening his panel so that the painful push of his spike was relieved somewhat. /That's what you are!/

/So are you or you would not be listening to what I say to you, you would not be so hot right now that you are releasing yourself.../ TC knew what Sunny was doing; he could sense it, and he traced the rim of his own valve with two fingers, coating them with the fluid that ran in almost a steady drip. He transmitted that feeling next, teasing one finger into his opening, thighs spread wide for easy access. His other hand continued to tease his spike, and he was finding it hard to speak coherently even through the bond. Hard...but far from impossible. /How would you want me, love? Hard and fast, slow and gentle, deep, hard...I know...but how?/

/Love both ways.../ Sunstreaker admitted softly. /Love it when you take me quick and hard. Or when you take your time and drive me insane./ His intakes were coming rapidly now and his valve seemingly clenched on nothing and he slowly moved his own hand between his thighs to have something SOLID there.

Thundercracker unsubspaced his large vibrator after checking the area. This place was deserted, he knew. That's why he'd chosen it. He teased his own entrance deliberately, shoving the thick toy into just the entrance to his own valve so that he could transmit the feeling to Sunstreaker, and he shivered, the quiver translating even over to his mental tones. /I just love having you. Quick and hard is good because you scream so beautifully, and the way you arch beneath me as I pound you, unable to do a thing except scream my name...but to make you wait, and take you slowly, that is good as well. Then, then I can feel all of you.../ This made TC gasp- it was as if he could see it, and the toy slid farther in, his hand forcing a hard, solid thrust.

Sunstreaker's hips jumped up and he could have sworn his valve walls spread wide, stretching around a thick intruder. He cried out, hips shimmying as his fingers slid through the gathering lubricants. There was nothing in his valve, but oh, it felt so real and his valve clenched on nothing but air. /TC.../ He whined.

/Yes, love? Tell me./ His tone was steel and silk, and he shoved in further, striking the back of his own valve sharply. He bit his lip hard, biting back the cry. The wave of energy dissipated, going nowhere, but the feeling traveled straight through the sparkbond to strike Sunstreaker unawares, just like the now-rapid thrusts. /Imagine that that is me, taking you. How do you feel, love, feeling me within?/

/Nothing there!/ Sunstreaker gasped, writhing on their recharge berth. /But it feels like there is!/ His hips pushed into each imaginary thrust and he cried out, clapping a hand to his mouth. /Want you here!/

/Do not stifle it./ Thundercracker's mental tone was commanding. /Let me hear you within our bond, share it with me..and let loose your cries if you are alone. Who is to hear you, your twin, should he arrive?/ And that thought brought other images to TC's meta, images that he probably should not contemplate, even in this. He rather enjoyed watching the brothers together, far more than was probably healthy. /I want you here as well./ he admitted, his breath coming as hard and fast as the vibrator in his port, slamming into his own ceiling node hard enough to make Thundercracker cry out loud, both audibly and through their link.

Sunstreaker screamed with the force that seemed to slam into his valve. He clung to the berth, wanting to put his fingers in his valve, around his spike, something! Still, even though he knew there was nothing there, it felt like it and his body reacted accordingly. /S-Sideswipe's - AH!- O-on punishment detail! Ooooh, Thundercracker!/

/More's the pity.../ TC breathed, meaning it. He slowed down, fighting his own urges, sending the tension and the on-edge feeling of being held just at the brink, and he licked his lips, imagining the taste of his lover. /When I get back.../ Thundercracker threatened, meaning it. /I do not think either of us will see outside of our quarters for a full cycle. Now.../ He breathed deeply, concetrating hard, gathering up a wave of energy designed too feel very like his own sonics, the same that he lost control of whenever Sunstreaker overloaded him particularly hard. /Do you want me to finish?/

/PLEASE!/ Sunstreaker begged, just there on the edge and fighting the urge to allow himself to end it. /Oh please, I'm so close!/

/For me, then./ he said in a strangled gasp, slamming the toy hard and fast within himself, harder than even he was used to. The wave that flew from his was genuine, to his own shock and surprise. His optics flew open, and his lips formed Sunstreaker's name, unheard in the echo of the sonic boom that shook the area around him, sending leaves falling and wildlife scurrying for safer areas. /Sunny, yes!/ he transmitted, sharing the stretch and burn, the slight pain from the oversized vibrating presence in his port...and his free hand scratched down his own wing, emulating what his lover might do for him were he here.

/THUNDERCRACKER!/ Sunstreaker's cry of completion was both over their link and out loud, echoing in his quarters and no doubt out in the hall as well. He thrashed in overload, optics bleeding to white with the charge. It seemed like an eternity that it stretched when really it could only have been a few kliks at most and then he slumped, panting and groaning softly as his valve clenched in on itself, the ghostly presence still there.

Thundercracker moaned softly, trembling under the trees he had rested against. His sensors told him that nothing alive was anywhere near him, anymore...and he finally managed to form coherent thoughts. /Sunny. Primus. I...think I want you even more than I did before./ He panted through his lips, and checked his chronometer. Close enough. He never shirked his duty, and if he wanted to come off patrol a little early none would say a word. /I will be home to you within the joor, love. Hold on for me...and wait on the berth./

Sunstreaker chuckled weakly. /Couldn't move if I wanted to, love./ He purred.

Thundercracker started home, taking jetform so that he could get there faster. /Good. You will move soon enough./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please? And I am thinking about part 2 to the first bit here...or possibly a bit of Skywarp losing HIS virginity. Send thoughts if you wish!


End file.
